Our Secrets
by BizzleStar
Summary: Bukan rahasia jika Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger tidak pernah akur. Bukan rahasia juga jika status mereka sangat berbeda. Tapi, satu kejadian kecil membuat mereka membuka mata akan sesuatu. Membuat mereka berbagi satu rahasia dan mulai menikmati keberadaan satu sama lainnya. Please read and review.


Disclaimer : Yang jelas Harry Potter milk tante J.K Rowling , kalo punyaku mah aku udah kaya pastinya.

Rated : Rated T ( Semi M untuk bahasa )

Pairing : Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger , dan.. rahasia :D

* * *

Hermione tahu minggu-minggu ini dia sangat sibuk. Tahun ketiganya sudah berjalan sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, dan bagi Hermione PR-nya sudah sangat banyak. Dia juga belum menyelesaikan essai untuk 2 bulan kedepan, pikirnya sebal. Dan karena ini dia merasa bersalah karena baru teringat pada peliharaannya, Crookshanks.

 _Kau ada dimana sih Crooks?_

Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak terlihat dimata Hermione. Rasa takut menghinggap didadanya, karena pikiran bahwa Professor Snape tega menggunakan kucing orange kesayangannya untuk bahan ramuan tidaklah mustahil. Maksudnya, come on! Ini Proffesor Snape yang sedang kita bicarakan. Inilah alasan mengapa gadis berambut semak ini mondar-mandir di ruang bawah tanah,tempat sarang ular berada. Sedikit menyesal karena tidak membawa jubah gaib milik Harry. Tapi mengingat Harry masih marah dengannya soal tragedi Firebolt... ya sudahlah.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang bawah tanah, Granger? Bukankah tempatmu ada di menara sana? " Ugh, kenapa harus ada dia sih?

" Aku ada dimanapun bukan urusanmu, Malfoy! "

" Urusanku jika kau ke teritorialku, Mudblood! "

Hermione kini membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Draco Malfoy. Pemuda paling arogan yang pernah ia temui. Gadis tersebut tidak mengerti mengapa Draco sangat jahat padanya. Apa sih yang Hermione pernah lakukan sehingga pantas untuk menerima perlakuan seperti itu?

" Aku sedang mencari kucingku Malfoy, sudah hilang sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan hanya sarang ular ini yang belum aku cari. Itu pun sebenarnya bukan urusanmu " jawab Hermione sebal, walaupun dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan pemuda didepannya.

Draco terlihat berpikir sejenak, terlihat hilang dengan kereta pikirannya. Diam-diam Hermione mengamatinya. Mungkin jika Draco tidak serasis itu, gadis tersebut masih suka dengan pewaris keluarga Malfoy dihadapannya. Ya, Hermione dengan malu mengakui jika dia meyukai Draco Malfoy sejak pandangan pertama di Hogwarts Express ketika dia membantu mencari katak milik Neville. Draco Malfoy sangat tampan walaupun dengan rambut penuh gel. Tapi Hermione tidak akan berbohong, karena setelah musim panas usai tahun pertama Draco Malfoy telah bertambah tingginya beberapa inchi dan itu membuat fisiknya semakin enak dipandang. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir pikiran tidak warasnya ini. Apa kata Godric jika Hermione tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan Draco Malfoy oleh Draco Malfoy itu sendiri?

" Kau tidak sedang membicarakan bola-bola bewarna orange yang kau sebut kucing itu kan? " pertanyaan Draco membuyarkan pikiran absurdnya.

" Dia itu kucingku, Crookshanks. Kau melihatnya? Dimana dia sekarang? "

" Pilihan aneh untuk hewan peliharaan. Seleramu jelek sekali Granger! "

" Malfoy, dimana dia sekarang? "

" Well, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Itu salahmu karena telah mentelantarkan hewan peliharaamu. Tenang, kondisi kucingmu baik-baik saja. Dia sudah milik asrama Slytherin. Lagipula kucingmu juga senang ada dibawah sini, mengingat tikus disini gemuk-gemuk "

" Malfoy! Kembalikan kucingku! "

" Granger, relakan saja kucing jelekmu itu "

" Malfoy! "

" Tenang saja, dia diasuh dengan baik oleh Pansy dan Millie-" Hermione sedikit ngeri mendengar nama Millicent, mengingat kegagalan ramuan Polyjuice di tahun kedua "-jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir,Granger. Kau bisa melihat Leo dari kejauhan "

" Leo? " tanya Hermione bingung. Tidak yakin jika pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini masih membicarakan sesuatu yang sama.

" Ya, Leo. Kucing baru Slytherin "

Dahi Hermione berkerut. _Kucing baru Slytherin?_

" Malfoy! Dia adalah kucingku dan namanya Crookshank! "

" Crookshank? Namanya jelek sekali. Tidak heran Leo kabur ke asrama Slytherin. Ternyata kalian para Gryffindor punya selera yang buruk " Malfoy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seakan-akan kasihan pada kucing malang tersebut.

" Malfoy! " Kali ini Hermione benar-benar marah. Tangannya berkedut seakan tidak sabar untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengutuk Malfoy di tempat. Gadis Gryffindor tersebut sudah tidak peduli lagi jika nanti ketahuan mengutuk siswa di koridor.

 _Lagipula dia hanya Malfoy. Semua orang pasti akan berasumsi bahwa aku disini korbannya._

Nampaknya Hermione Granger tidak selalu benar. Baru saja tangannya masuk ke ke jubah untuk mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, pria tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul dari sudut koridor.

" MISS GRANGER! "

 _Professor Snape. Tentu saja._ Pikir Hermione sebal. Professor Snape selalu memfavoritkan Malfoy walaupun pemuda itu salah. _Well mungkin jika ada pertengkaran antara Draco Malfoy dan Voldemort,Proffesor Snape akan menyalahkan Voldemort_. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan pikiran ngaco yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

" Miss Granger, apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Profesor ramuan tersebut mendelik kearah Hermione, seakan-akan menantang gadis tahun ketiga tersebut agar mengeluarkan alasan-alasan bodoh. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan Hermione lakukan selama hidupnya.

" Saya sedang mencari kucing saya, sir " jawabnya sopan.

" Lalu kenapa kau menganggu Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger? Saya tidak buta Miss Granger, dengan jelas saya bisa melihat kau seperti ingin mengutuk Mr. Malfoy "

 _Ya, sayang sekali kau keburu datang, sir._

" Tentu tidak, professor. Sudah seminggu ini kucing saya hilang. Dan tempat yang belum saya cari hanyalah di ruang bawah tanah, sir "

" Kau terus beralasan saja Miss Granger " pelotot Professor Snape " 50 poin dari asrama Gryffindor karena mencoba untuk menyerang anggota asrama lain "

Hermione menganga kaget, Malfoy tanpa malu-malu menyeringai puas. Sialan!

" Tapi Profeesor Snape-" Hermione mencoba membela diri.

" 100 poin bisa melayang lagi jika kau masih saja tidak pergi dari sini Miss Granger " ancam Proffesor Snape. Hermione memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dengan tatapan murung gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama yang berada di menara.

" Kalau begitu saya pamit untuk kembali ke asrama saya Proffesor " Hermione langsung berbalik tanpa menghiraukan Malfoy lagi.

Sesampainya di asrama, Hermione melihat banyak anak yang sedang bermain game . Harry yang melihat Hermione pun langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Hermione menghela nafas sedih karena salahnya sendiri Harry jadi marah kepadanya. Gadis berambut coklat itu pun segera ke kamar untuk mengerjakan essai Transfigurasi yang dikumpulkan 2 bulan lagi.

* * *

Fanfic ini udah lama banget ngendap di laptop, kalo ga salah dari 2016 wkwkwk. Sebenernya ada 4 cerita di laptop sih yang tentang harpot, cuma aku mau nyelesein fanfic yang ini karena menulis banyak cerita dalam satu cerita itu melelahkan gaes. Dan aku juga lagi mencoba baca-baca fanfic harpot lagi biar feelnya dapet :D Aku gak tau bakal seberapa sering bakal update karena aku udah mulai sibuk sebenernya tapi ide fanfic ini ga mau pergi dari kepalaku hmmm

Semoga kalian suka ya, ini aku lagi cari notes jaman 2016 yg isinya timeline fanfic ini, jangan lupa review biar aku tambah semangat :D


End file.
